


A show of force

by Cadjet001



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cross Posted on Dreamwidth, F/F, Master/Servant, Public Scene, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Leblanc's town, and she's not going to lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A show of force

**Author's Note:**

> This fill is for: 
> 
> Final Fantasy X-2: Leblanc/Yuna, spanking, ownership
> 
> http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2432709#cmt2432709

The receiving room at Chateau Leblanc was full of golden lamplight. It was a warm summer evening and the all the doors were open to allow the breeze to flow through, carrying the woodland musk of Guadosalam. The lady of the house sat on a high backed chaise lounge, studying a delicate pink hors d'oeuvre on a cocktail stick. Leblanc was entertaining two not especially welcome guests. The first was Mikaf, a dark skinned human woman in an emerald green dress. Her companion Laknao was a Ronso, with grey fur and a scar running over her milky left eye. They’d come on behalf of a new business cartel to ask Leblanc, in diplomatic terms, to turn control off everything she owned over to them.

“I'm afraid your bosses are asking for more than I can give.” Leblanc popped the little bundle of fish into her mouth and chewed greedily. “There’s no room for another syndicate in Guadosalam and I don’t really see what’s in their offer for me.”

“You have the chance to be part of our organisation, on the winning side of Spira’s history,” said Mikaf . “The Ascian cartel is going to be bigger than Yevon.” The legate wasn't quite the saleswoman she thought she was. Every word that came out of her mouth made Leblanc feel oily, and she had even more trouble keeping her eyes on Leblanc’s face than most people did. “We’re making this offer because we think you have a lot to contribute. Everyone knows you’re a winner.” 

“Winners and losers.” Her companion nodded. Laknao was taciturn for a Ronso, seemingly little more than paid muscle. It was difficult to tell, but she wasn't even pretending not to Leer.

“Well it is nice to meet two young woman with so much confidence.” Leblanc took a miniature bell from the table next to her and held it up, ready to ring. “Our glasses are unacceptably empty. Another drink?” 

“Thank you Leblanc, another round would go down well.” Mikaf answered for her bodyguard. The bell tinkled and one of Leblanc’s flunkies stepped out from behind a curtain, carrying a silver tray with a bottle and three fresh glasses on it. Like all the syndicate’s female employees she wore a lurid orange and purple uniform which clung to the contours of her slim body. Her face was hidden behind a veil bearing Leblanc’s badge. The servant knelt down beside Leblanc’s chair and held the tray up to her mistress like a temple offering, her hidden face bowed towards the floor. Leblanc didn't dignify her living furniture with a glance.

“As I was saying...” she began. Her words trailed off as she picked up one of the glasses and inspected it. “This glass is dirty”

“I'm sorry mistress,” the servant said, suddenly as tense as if a scorpion sat on her back. “Please let me take it back.” 

“No,” Leblanc snapped. “You've been slack in your duties once too often Yunni. It’s time I punished you.”

“In front of your guests mistress?”

“Right here and right now. You don’t mind do you?”

Mikaf and Laknao glanced at each other in mutual confusion. 

“What do you mean?” said Laknao.

“I'm going to spank my servant. Consider it the evening’s entertainment.”

“Leblanc you are wicked.” Mikaf grinned. Her host’s expression said that it was no joke however, and Laknao was leaning forward in sudden interest.

“You are crueller than I expected,” she said. It was the longest sentence she had said so far. “You punish them sexually often?”

“Of course. Minions like this one need to be reminded of what they are once in a while. What they are are my toys, and the lesson sticks better with an audience.” 

“Sound advice.” 

“Consider it my gift to you.”

“How delightfully vulgar.” Mikaf said, reaching out to help herself to the wine bottle. “Alright, we’ll watch.”

Leblanc snapped her fingers. The servant hopped to her feet and placed the silverware gently down on the table. Before their eyes she began stripping. Off came her shoes and gloves, neatly placed under Leblanc’s chair. Off came the orange one piece and the tight purple undergarment, revealing a body that was pale, toned and hairless from neck to toe. Off came the hat and veil, revealing a face that both of Leblanc’s guests recognised. Soft and girlish with one blue eye and one green eye, dark brows and ash-brown hair that fell freely to her neck. She stood beside Leblanc with her hands neatly clasped in front of her while the Ascians gawped.

“Lady Yuna?” Laknao recovered her self first. The woman standing nude in front of them was indisputably Yuna, the daughter of Braska, vanquisher of Sin, destroyer of Vegnagun and singing sensation. She was there in the naked flesh, her pink nipples erect in the cool air, with tiny droplets of dried blood visible on her freshly shaved mound. “Is this a trick Leblanc? Who is this woman?” 

“Yunni is my lowliest slave.” Leblanc reached out and squeezed Luna’s ass to demonstrate. “You might recognize her from somewhere else, but today she’s Leblanc syndicate property. Over my knee girl.” Yuna’s movements were practiced and graceful; she had surrendered herself to Leblanc’s lap many times before. Poised in position she seemed suspended in the air, unsupported by her mistress’ body. Her toes barely touched the floor, her round breasts hung freely, her backside bore a tattoo of Leblanc’s crimson heart. Yuna seemed tiny compared to her owner, her slender body swallowed up by Leblanc voluptuousness, by the shocking colours of her dress sphere and the shining gold of her hair.

Keeping her eyes on her guests Leblanc slid her hand between Yuna’s legs and began to stroke her intimate parts. “Another bit of advise for you loves; the lesson sinks in even better with a bit of pleasure mixed in.” Yuna wore a ghostly smile and her eyes were closed. She didn’t move or make a sound, even as her captor’s fingers pushed deeper. Leblanc looked from one astonished guest to the other and both felt their blood rise hotter and hotter. 

She slapped Yuna’s ass, leaving a soft pink hand print on the high summoner’s pale skin. Yuna gave no reaction except a soft draw of breath. The next slap came, then another, then another. Leblanc swung her arm slowly and with mechanical rhythm, giving each blow time to sink in. Five, ten, fifteen slaps fell as Leblanc’s guests sat entranced. Still Yuna made no sound and kept perfectly still, even as her behind grew pinker and pinker. 

“I like my girls quiet when they’re being punished.” Leblanc’s arm continued to snap back and forth as she spoke. “It’s important that they show discipline while they’re being disciplined.”

“What happens if they don’t?” Mikaf almost whispered.

“Then we escalate.” Without warning Leblanc struck harder, making Yuna gasp. “First a paddle, then a whip if we really have to.” The spanking continued, on and on, tears starting to gather at the corners of Yuna’s eyes as the slaps rained down. “Your not going to make that mistake again, are you?”

“No mistress.” Yuna’s voice was steady and courteous, but she could not completely hide the pain or her own desire.

“You enjoy this don’t you?”

“Yes mistress.”

The admission won her no mercy at all. One buttock after the other quivered under the rhythmic slaps and the tears began to flow down Yuna’s face in silent, elegant streams.

“You’d be surprised at how many girls enjoy this,” said Leblanc. “Yunni here was the picture of innocence when I first met her.” 

“What happened?” said Laknao. Mikaf was slumped in her seat, smiling with mock amusement, one hand on her forehead. 

“There’s no secret.” Leblanc gave each check three harsh slaps in quick succession. “We were in bed together, I ask Yunni if she wanted to be my toy, she said yes.”

Yuna’s resolve was starting to break down. She squirmed and in response Leblanc’s free hand shot from her back to her head. She grabbed a handful of Yuna’s hair, not tight enough to hurt but enough to get her message through. By now Yuna’s backside was a uniform pink-red, the tattoo beginning to blend in at the edges. 

“Any other women?” Laknao said.

“No. Just her right now.” Leblanc smiled at her guests like a fiend. “Shall I go further? My hand is getting tired, but I can make her get her paddle right now.” 

“No, I've seen enough.” Mikaf stood up, and Leblanc could see clearly that her knuckles were clenched white. “Thank you for the entertainment but no. We’ll leave you in peace and tell our superiors everything you’ve said. Goodbye Leblanc.” She strode out of the room without checking to see whether her companion was following behind her.

“Well?” Leblanc said to Laknao. “Do you want to see what happens next?”

“Yes.”

“Fetch your paddle dear.” Yuna stood up and wiped her eyes, then walked back to the antechamber. Laknao could not see how Leblanc was going to do more without really hurting her. The answer became clear when Yuna returned with a wooden paddle in one hand and a pot of healing salve in the other. She laid herself back down and sighed in satisfaction as Leblanc massaged the magical gel into her buttocks.

“This was Yunni’s own idea.” Leblanc picked up the paddle and swished it through the air. “The gel heals faster than I can possibly strike, which means I'm free to do this!” She brought the paddle down on Yuna’s behind, with a force that made Laknao flinch and Yuna squeal. The paddling was quick and ferocious. Yuna was allowed to squirm and moan as her ass burned crimson and her tears rushed down in shining rivulets. Leblanc grunted with passion as she snapped the paddle back and forth without thought for rhythm. Laknao bowed her head and let the humiliation of being aroused and teased by an enemy was over her. It was over inside a minute, leaving all three women with their faces flushed and their breasts heaving.

“If your bosses make a move on my town,” Leblanc said. “If I catch you putting one foot out of line, I’ll thrash you until you can’t think straight in front of the whole city.” She gathered Yuna up in her arms and let the high summoner cry into her chest, still staring at Laknao. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly.”

“Do you want me to spank you right now?”

“No. I will return next week.”

“Do you want to share Yuna with me?” Yuna shook her head against Leblanc’s shoulder. “Forget I offered that.” 

“Anything else you want my masters to know?” Laknao stood up. “They will take this as an insult.”

“I’m sure they’re smarter than that.”

“Anything you want me to do?”

“Edge yourself every night and no orgasms until you return. And you can kiss my hand.” Leblanc offered her hand and Laknao touched the tip of her tongue to it. “Safe travels love.”

Once she was gone, Yuna sat up and kissed Leblanc, long and deeply on her mouth. Her hands roamed over her mistress’s body, fondling, stroking and undressing her. Her rear had healed entirely under the soothing magic of the balm, leaving no trace of the punishment on her skin. 

“Did I give you permission to strip me slave?” 

“I think I've earned a little bit of disobedience,” Yuna said. “That glass wasn't dirty at all.”

Leblanc smacked her, just once, and let Yuna lie her down on the sofa.


End file.
